


Running Away From it All

by LucindaAM



Series: Beauty and her Beast [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A day in the life of a parent, F/M, Fluff, NO Swearing, No Smut, Superpowers, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: A day in the life of a parent. Especially a parent of a super baby.Based on the totally not real life experience of Thepracticalheartmom and this specific line:"I'm totally not eating skittles in my car, hiding from my children."
Relationships: Bruce Banner&Stanley, Bruce Banner/Reader, Reader&Stanley
Series: Beauty and her Beast [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925902
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	Running Away From it All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepracticalheartmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/gifts).



> It's been so long since I've updated this series! Baby bean, I've missed you!!!

The door opened and another body slipped inside. 

“No, no, no!” You cried, pushing on Bruce’s shoulder to get him back out. “You can’t be here!” 

Bruce shook his head, dug his heels in and slammed the door behind him, cutting off the route you were trying to shove him back out of. “Too late.” He grinned at you wryly and you groaned. 

You reached down and popped a few more candies in your mouth. Bruce eyed your stash and held out a hand expectantly. 

“Oh, baby. I love you but no.” You held your candies out of reach as you leaned over the console and pressed a loving kiss to his lips. 

You pulled away after a minute and slouched further in your seat as you glanced out of the windshield of the car you were hiding in. 

“So, ‘what’s a dame like you doin’ in a dump like this?’” Bruce asked, sending an amused smile in your direction. 

You cracked a genuine smile as you looked over at him. “How many brownie points do I lose if I say I’m hiding from our son?” You asked, popping a few more candies into your mouth. 

Bruce’s grin widened though he tried to hide it behind his hand. “You’re a real monster, you know that?” He teased. 

You reached over and shoved his shoulder teasingly. “Uh-huh. And what, might I ask, are YOU doing here?” 

Bruce shook his head and raised his hands in surrender. “You caught me.” 

“Same thing, huh?” You asked with a grin. 

Bruce nodded with a grin and eased his seat back so he was staring up at the ceiling of the car. His smile faded as he turned to look at you with a serious expression on his face. 

You stashed your candy in door pocket and leaned your own seat back before you turned on your side and reached out a hand to hold his. “What are we going to do?” Bruce asked softly as you squeezed his hand. 

You shook your head. “I don’t know, baby. Superpowers are your thing, not mine.” 

Bruce sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “Yeah. But this?” 

You nodded softly. “But this.” You agreed. 

A sudden sound had you both freezing in your seats. You stared at each other with panicked eyes for a few seconds before the sound faded away and you shook your head. “It’s fine.” You murmured. 

Bruce relaxed beside you. He reached a hand out to cup the side of your face. “I just want him to be safe.” He said softly. 

You nodded your head. “Of course. I do too.” 

“So what do we do?” 

You sighed and rolled onto your back, though you kept a tight hold on Bruce’s hand. “He’s not hurting anyone.” You tried. 

Bruce laughed. “You wanna try that again? I think Tony’s pretty hurt.” 

You waved a hand in the air flippantly. “Pfff. The suit needed a change of paint anyway.” 

Bruce chuckled. “Green though? Green? That’s the big guy’s thing. Not Tony’s.” 

You chuckled too as you turned your head to look at Bruce. “That’s what he gets for not sharing his toys. Stanley just wanted to play.” 

Bruce tried to bite back his matching smile as you both remembered the day you’d both been summoned to the lab to see Tony holding a very giggly baby who had just painted the entire room a very familiar shade of green. 

Bruce ran a hand down his face. “You know . . . there were a lot of things I feared about fatherhood.” He admitted. “Worrying about our child altering the very fabric of reality was not one of them.” 

You smiled at him fondly and leaned over to press a kiss to his lips. “Well that, baby, is all on you. I’m not sure what you did to our son’s genetics. But it sure was something.” 

Bruce’s eyes heated and he chased you as you slumped back into your seat. “Hmmm. You think that, do you?” He asked huskily. “Maybe we should repeat the experiment. Compare the results.” 

Your heart picked up the pace and Bruce’s lips were just about to connect with yours again when a knock sounded on the window. 

You both looked up and your hands slammed over your mouth to keep yourself from laughing. 

Pietro was standing outside the window with a bitter scowl on his face. Stanley was in his arms, sucking lightly on one thumb while playing lightly with Pietro’s hair which had “somehow” in the past hour grown almost two feet and turned a familiar shade of red. 

Bruce sat back in his seat and started coughing in an attempt to hide his own laughter as you straightened your seat and opened your door. 

“Hi, Pietro.” You said, using muscles you didn’t even know you had to school your face into a serious expression. 

Pietro’s eyes darkened further. “Here.” He growled, handing you your son. “He’s a menace. You know that?” 

You took Stanley in your arms and cooed to him. “What did you do now, huh, silly?” You asked, tickling his stomach. 

Stanley threw his arms around your neck as he giggled. “Twins, mama!” He said laughed. 

You glanced at Pietro again and finally lost the battle as you chuckled softly. “Now that you mention it, honey, Uncle Pietro does look a lot like Aunt Wanda now, huh?” 

Pietro scowled and flung a finger in your face. “A menace!” He called one last time as he turned and raced out of the garage. 

You smiled as you watched him go. You settled back in your seat with Stanley on your lap. Your son glanced between you and Bruce who smiled down at him as you closed the door. “Why here, mama?” Stanley asked softly. Glancing between you and Bruce. 

“We’re hiding.” Bruce said conspiratorially, leaning closer. 

“Hidin’?” Stanley asked. “Why?” 

Bruce chuckled. “Uncle Tony is sad that the tower isn’t green.” Bruce said. 

You shot him a look that you tried to make look somewhat intimidating. You didn’t think it worked. 

“Gree’?” Stanley asked. 

Bruce nodded seriously. 

Stanley clapped his hands as a smile lit up his face. An imaginary wind blew through the car, ruffling his white hair around his head as his eyes glowed white too. Green mist formed around his hands before it shot through the car out into the world. 

You gasped in Stanley’s eyes slowly faded back to the familiar green they normally were. It never ceased to amaze you when he did that. “Gree’!” He claimed giddily. 

You groaned and got out of the car to strap Stanley in his car seat. You were back in your own seat in seconds. You threw the seatbelt over yourself. “Drive.” You ordered. 

Bruce was already scrambling for his own seatbelt as he shifted the car into drive and pealed out of the garage. 

The two of you made a discreet exit as Bruce shifted into the flow of traffic. 

You glanced behind you once before you flung yourself back towards the windshield. “Tony’s gonna kill us.” You moaned, holding your face in your hands. 

Bruce glanced back at the tower that had suddenly and inexplicably changed a bright green color with random purple polka dots scattered between. He bit his lip. “It’s not that bad.” He suggested, his voice cracking. 

You squeezed your eyes shut. “He’s gonna kill us for sure.” 

Just then, the dash lit up and Tony’s face appeared on the screen. “Mama, Papa and Baby Bean.” He growled. “This a bad time?” 

“Heeeey, Tony.” Bruce said. “We’re just going to get ice cream.” 

“Ice cweam!” Stanley cooed in the background. 

“Do you want any while we’re out?” Bruce finished. 

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. “Rocky Road. And don’t even think about disappearing. I’m tracking you now. You two are going to fix my tower.” 

“Okay. Sounds good. Bye-bye!” You hung up on him. 

Bruce shook his head. “See? Not gonna kill us.” 

“We’ll just see about that.” You grumbled. 

Still, you glanced back at your baby with a fond smile on your face. You reached over the console and took Bruce’s hand in yours. “Thank you.” You murmured. 

“For what?” He asked softly, pressing a kiss to the back of your hand. 

You glanced at Stanley once more. “For everything.” 

Bruce squeezed your hand in his. 

You’d all be alright.


End file.
